


Soulmate

by PhantoMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, based from a song, i regret writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: He never once believed in soulmates, but he felt the connection to his core, that very first time that their eyes met.





	

_I met you in the dark_

He never once believed in soulmates, but he felt the connection to his core, that very first time that their eyes met.

_You lit me up_

"Hi. I'm Sebastian."

"Ciel.." was the angel's timid response. Flashing the brightest smile, worthy of the title he gave him inside his head.

_You made me feel as though  
I was enough_

Hours passed, music changed, people came and went. But it mattered not for those pair of deep blue ocean eyes kept him entralled like never before, as though time itself was not even relevant.

_We danced the night away  
we drunk too much_

A few more careless, yet more than worth it moments; with a smaller hand pressed against his own, he found himself rushing to the loo. Worried like hell, as if his life depended on it.

_I held your hair back when you were throwing up_

Rubbing languid, soothing strokes against that small back, his crimson eyes were glazed with anxiety as he watched the small form hurl over a toilet bowl.

"Are you okay?" With reluctance, he asked.

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_

With a beautiful smile, the bluenette nodded, cupping Sebastian's cheek as he staggered his way up

_For a minute I was stone cold sober_

"I don't know what I would do if you aren't here." Said Ciel, as Sebastian felt those phantom strings inside his chest being pulled

The intention of further spending time with the bluenette was masked when he offered him a ride home. Claiming his relentless state until Ciel was safely home.

_I pulled you closer to my chest_

Every cell in his body hummed when he felt those soft lips press tenderly against his own, after stepping out of the car that he drove Ciel with. Stunned at first but eyes slowly fluttering close he found his arms tight around that dainty waist and lips dancing eagerly with the other's.

_And you asked me to stay over_

"Would you.. like to see my bedroom?" With a tenacious grin, the little angel asked as he pulled Sebastian by the collar of shirt. Diving in for another heated kiss as they staggered their way against Ciel's door frame.

_I said I already told you.._

_"I think that you should get some rest.."_ Something about the boy made him want to pounce at him right then and there, but his whole being screamed that he cherrish that angel standing right in front of him.

That that moment would only come just once in his lifetime..

_I knew I loved you then_

"But, I would very much love to see you again.. If it's fine with you, that is."

_But you'd never know_

After an eager nod and a gentle smile, he watched as the colour blossom across those lily white cheeks

"I would love that very much, Sebastian."

_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

He leaned against the metal of his car, amusedly watching the light from which he could only assume was Ciel's bedroom.

_I knew I needed you_

With a sickly sweet smile, he brought his fingers towards his lips, reveling within the memory of those luscious kisses that they've shared.

_But I never showed_

At that moment, Sebastian knew.. That be it hell or high water. There was no way he would ever let go of that piece of heaven called Ciel

_I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old.._

_Just say you won't let go._

_Just say you won't let go.._

Years after years, he couldn't ask for more. To sleep within those warm embrace and sweet kisses is what he looked forward to after a tiring day at work.

That particular sunday morning, he woke up earlier than usual, in way of a small surprise for his little love.

_I'd wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

"Ciel, darling.. Wake up." He softly cooed, stroking those bluish-grey locks with his unoccupied hand.

_I'll bring you coffee, with a kiss your head_

Finally those blue eyes that captivated him so much fluttered open. Wasting no time at all, Sebastian placed a sweet kiss against those freshly woken lips offering a look of pure adoration towards the small man bundled within their sheets.

"Happy anniversary, my heaven."

_I'll take the kids to school, wave them goodbye_

As he was doing the chores and preparation for tonight's dinner, Sebastian can't help but wonder how much more his love could grow. And how much longer could his chest contain that much love.

_And I'll thank my lucky star for that night_

Parting from that passionate kiss, caused by Sebastian's sweet anniversary message; sapphire met garnet as Sebastian dwelled with the sight of the most captivating, most precious being that ever existed, thinking he could not ever love him more..

"Sebastian, what are your thoughts about adopting a baby?"

He thought wrong..

_When you looked over your shoulder_

"Ciel.." he called, watching intently as the bluenette concentrates with painting intricate patterns across the wall of their child's bedroom

_For minute, I forget that I'm older_

Once that small, rounded face turned to face him, a glob of paint landed against his soft cheek. Grinning widely, Sebastian watched as the smaller one dropped the paint brush and dipped a finger through the bucket of paint, preparing to run for his revenge.

_I wanna dance with you right now_

"You are such a child." Ciel commented with a hearty chuckle, after minutes of smudging paint against each other.

"And yet, you love me still.." He replied

_You look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday you'll get better_

"That.. I do.." Was the other's reply before Sebastian hauled him by the waist and captured his lips. Caring not about the mess they've made or the unfinished painting by the wall.

_You make me feel this way somehow_

There were nights when he felt Ciel's side of the bed cold and empty, lacking that small form beside him. But he knows just where to find him.

_I'm so in love with you_

Peeking through the slightly ajar door of the room next to theirs, he most often find a sight that always left him speechless

_I hope you know_

In the arms of the one he loved the most was the child that they've always wanted, the one they promised to love as much as they love each other. That little bundle of joy that conjures up a smile full of love from his beautiful mate.

_Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

Time flew, yet never had he came home from work without a joyous smile on his face. Knowing that their 5-year-old daughter, his lovely partner and their adorable kitten was waiting for him.

_We've come so far my dear_

"Do you love me a little less than you did before? I mean, it has been years.. Aren't you tired of seeing the same face every single day?" His love jested once.

_Look how we've grown_

"I can't even seem to get quite enough, and you're seriously asking me that?" He replied, rewarded with the cutest giggle.

_I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

Ciel was afraid, he saw that in his eyes. But he acted confindent and tough in front of their child that one afternoon.

_I wanna live with you_

When the doctors finally broke the heavy tension and delivered the bad news, his angel gripped his hand tighter, looking for warmth, looking for comfort.

_Even when we're ghosts_

There was a smile constant on Ciel's face whenever their daughter asks him if he's fine. He picks her up and spins her around claiming he's as strong as ever.

_Cause you were always there for me, when I needed you most_

It took everything for him not to burst out in tears whenever his love endures the pain from his treatments, slowly his rounded cheeks started withering, his small form appearing even smaller but his eyes never once lost their vibrant colour.

_I'm gonna love you till my lungs give out_

When the medicines lost their effect for the pain, nothing ever soothed Ciel like the warm embrace of those strong arms as he convulsed within them, tears in his eyes and groaning with misery.

_I promise till death we part_

"I'll understand if you're tired of caring for me." With nothing but a small whisper Ciel said

"Never. I'd rather suffer than be without you."

_Like in our vows_

His angel's health continued deteriorating, but never the smile on his face. With a weak plea he asked to spend the remainder of his days inside the comfort of their home, within his loving family's arms

_So I wrote this song for you_

The night of their anniversary, Sebastian took Ciel to a romantic place outside the city. Under the night sky that that proved to be not a match with Ciel's glow.

_Now everybody knows_

"If I.. were to allow you to close your eyes. Will you promise to keep loving me?" With tears, silently streaming down his face, he asked Ciel

_That it's just you and me, until we're grey and old_

"I'll never stop.. I don't think I ever could.." Was his sweet response, thin arms, tightly wrapped around his torso

_Just say you won't let go_

"Then sleep, my love.. Thank you for fighting, thank you for staying strong." Softly, he said, swaying just a little bit as they danced under the stars.

_Just say you won't let go_

"I love you." His soulmate said, soft as an angel's whisper.

_Just say you won't let go_

"Not as much as I do, Ciel.." And with that, he watched his angel spread his wings and fly back to the place which sent him to Sebastian's life in the first place..

_Oh, just say you won't let go..._

He was heartbroken, but he knew that Ciel never left.. Part of his soul was still with Sebastian, a place where it belongs..

**That's what soulmates are for, after all..**

**Author's Note:**

> I just awfully adore this song and SebaCiel keeps on popping into my head everytime I imagine a story out of it. (Song: Say you won't let go by James Arthur)


End file.
